Halo Roleplay Wiki:Story
It has been nearly 20 years since the incident on the ark. The Covenant Loyalists have begun to rebuild their ranks to try to make one last ditch attempt at destroying our homeworld, Earth. They only attack in small force right now, the Prophets and Brutes have reclaimed their Covenant and have more allies than ever. Humanity doesn't stand a chance even with their newfound allies, the Elites. But there may indeed be one final chance... it lies somewhere outside of our galaxy. Somewhere out there, in the Universe. It is called "The Eye of the Forerunner", and it could bring the Forerunners back, and save humanity. A new Spartan V program was developed to create better Spartans than the spartans in the spartan II program. With the Recolonization of reach the Spartan V program was put into full swing to develop spartans that were better than the former Spartan IIs. one thousand three hundred candidates were chosen to be the first spartan Vs. All of the candidates had to undergo intense training and the thousand that were chosen to be Spartans underwent biological altercation that far exceeded the spartan II program. Now with nearly a Thousand Spartan Vs the UNSC began going on the offensive against the covenant. a planet located in the middle of the covenants major shipyard planets was colonized using the Blitzkrieg Military colonization method that was used on Reach during its recolonization. This planet was colonized only by military personnel and was to be a home base wile spartan Vs launched offensives against the covenant juggernaut. Along with the elites the UNSC was able to turn the tide of war, though the covenant could not be completely stopped, no matter how a much of a crippling blow the Spartans were dealing to them. never the less the UNSC had "unbeatable" Spartan Vs and they thought they were ready for anything... but the one thing they weren't ready for... was a new threat. "the son shall pay for the sins of the father". This was the only transmission received from this new enemy, this was received just before they glassed the planet Sigma octanus IV. Other than this the only thing that is known about them is that they have a unique understanding of forerunner technology. These mysterious foes are known to the covenant as The Forsaken and that has been there adopted name for a lack of a better one. Any negotiation attempts with this new threat has resulted in destruction of any vessel trying to negotiate. Such a thing happened when the Elites first made contact with the aliens. The vessels only response was the destruction of all four Elite vessels. The Forsaken seem to be bent on only one thing, complete extermination of all life in the entire Milky Way Galaxy. The Forsaken juggernaut is sweeping though the galaxy destroying all intelligent life and the only question that can be asked is, what or who can stop them. The Forsaken must be stopped, a war will rage, much will be lost, a hero must arise but who or rather where is that hero.